


I remember loving you

by nami_yu



Series: nami_yu's Ferdibert Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions Ferdinand von Aegir, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), M/M, Memory Alteration, Possessive Behavior, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nami_yu/pseuds/nami_yu
Summary: Hubert loved Ferdinand. He didn’t care that the professor had recruited him into the Blue Lions house. It meant nothing. Ferdinand was an Adrestian Noble. He was obsessed with his duty. Ferdinand von Aegir would never betray his emperor. His Ferdie would never betray him. Siding with Hubert was siding with the Emperor and Ferdinand always sided with Hubert. Ferdinand loved Hubert.It was a fact.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: nami_yu's Ferdibert Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870819
Kudos: 25





	I remember loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Spell-casting  
> Day 5: Memory loss
> 
> The memory loss is caused by a spell so I'm hoping it counts. I missed day 3 and 4 T^T but maybe I'll incorporate day 4 prompts in the following ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! It came out a bit shorter than I wanted.

Hubert loved Ferdinand. He didn’t care that the professor had recruited him into the Blue Lions house. It meant nothing. Ferdinand was an Adrestian Noble. He was obsessed with his duty. Ferdinand von Aegir would never betray his emperor. His Ferdie would never betray him. Siding with Hubert was siding with the Emperor and Ferdinand always sided with Hubert. Ferdinand loved Hubert. It was a fact.

With a cup of Southern Fruit blend in his hand, Hubert approached the bed where a sleeping beauty slumbered. He placed the cup on the bedside table, brushing his fingers through soft amber locks. Golden eyes blinked at Hubert, fatigue keeping them half-lidded.

“Hubert, is it time for class already?” the Aegir heir asked, a hand over his mouth, covering a yawn. He was a tad bit too tired to act like a noble. Odd.

“Not yet, Ferdie. We still don’t have a professor, remember?” Hubert’s enchanting voice said, almost like a lullaby to his ears. Ferdinand wanted to hear it again.

“Oh yeah. The academy should really get to that. Without enough instructors, how will we improve on our skills?” Ferdinand huffed in annoyance yet a pout rested upon his face. A pout Hubert went to kiss. “Be patient, dear. It is better for the instructor to be qualified rather than some nobody who doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

“I guess you are correct, as expected.” Ferdinand sighed, feeling limp. He probably sparred too hard last night. That definitely explained the extreme fatigue in his limbs and the bandages over his arms. Who was the poor guy who agreed to be his sparring partner? Caspar? Or was it Fe---?

_A flash of blue hair. A tiny smile. The shine of a sword._

Ferdinand blinked. Who was he thinking about? His eyebrows furrowed thinking about it. Fe? Fe who? A finger smoothed out the creases on his forehead. Hubert’s. From the corner of his eyes, Hubert’s hands seemed to glow yellow? Wow, Ferdinand was really tired.

“Dear, you are tiring yourself out even more. Yesterday’s battle was tiring indeed. You took quite the damage from your opponent. It was good that you pulled out a sneaking attack at the end.” Hubert explained, his hands ran down Ferdinand’s long hair, all the way down his back, helping him sit up, never once moving his hand away.

Hubert’s touch felt nice.

A cup was brought to his lips, Ferdinand taking a slow sip, his hands motionless in his lap. He let the liquid enter his body, feeling himself a little more refreshed. He looked at his friend-no, wait, lover –

 _e--my! Ferdinand, d o n o t-_!

The cup was brought up to his lips again with a little more force, a hand appearing to pinch at his cheeks, letting more liquid to flow into his throat, stopping the stream of thought with his need to cough out.

Ferdinand’s hand moved back to his mouth, wiping away the overflowing tea, a glare on his eyes. “I’m sorry but you need to finish the drink. The medicine would not heal your wounds otherwise,” was all Hubert offered. Ferdinand grumbled, rubbing his wrapped hands over his sticky jaw. The movement messed with the bandages, black-stained skin peeking into sight.

Black-stained?

Black stains, effects of black magic on both user and opponent. Ferdinand was no mage. Which meant he was attacked. His sparring partner was a mage?

“Hu-?”

“Ferdinand von Aegir, I will be back soon. Get some rest for me,” Hubert’s voice echoed in his ears, it compelled him. His eyes closed and his consciousness faded.

Hubert left the room and locked the door, casting a three-layer barrier over it. He glared at the guard, one of his own, and gave him his orders.

“No one is to ever know he is here.”

***

“You killed him! You killed Ferdinand!” The Fraldarius heir was a nuisance, Hubert could not believe he found himself feeling a sort of kinship with him in the past. No matter, this nuisance will no longer be alive soon.

“You speak his name with such fondness. Did he warm your bed at night, Fraldarius? How many beds has that traitor been in, do you even know?” the dark mage provoked, knowing the effect.

Hubert’s net of information was wide. It was by no surprise that he had heard of how the Aegir heir had been engaged to the Fraldarius heir. He had burned with fury. No one had the right to have Ferdinand. Hubert had taken all of his firsts; he was the only person for Ferdinand. Fraldarius did not deserve Ferdinand, no one did. Except Hubert.

A sword nicked Hubert’s neck, the blade inches away from his face. “Don’t you dare insult him! You chose Edelgard over him. You have slain him with your two hands and now you wish to paint him in such a shameful light?!” Fraldarius was as angry as he had been as a teen, more so now in times of war, furious of the hateful reality he was living. Hubert took advantage of his anger, surging a spell right at his chest. The swordmaster panted, the blade in his grip slipping, his limbs immobilized. “He loved you once.” Fraldarius hissed, his voice bitter.

Hubert loved it.

“He continues to love me, Fraldarius. What you dreamed of could have never been truly yours,” Hubert snickered ominously. Fraldarius had but seconds before the dark magic reached his brain. It was the perfect opportunity.

“You see, Ferdinand no longer remembers you nor will you remember him. He has returned to where he belongs, Fraldarius. Now, so should you.” Hubert’s voice was like a snake, slithering into Fraldarius’ conscious and injecting its venom.

A memory spell, one that took years to master and was highly unstable. Hubert came across it by accident in the Church’s library, the book somehow escaping the censorship. He held on to it, finding spells he had never heard off yet was useful for his tasks. This spell was one of them. The caster had the ability to take away memories. How much it takes depends on the caster’s power and mind and even then, the memory can make its way back to its owner which is why it was not that much of a use. Hubert preferred killing off his victims instead.

He had only found use for it because of Ferdinand.

And now, Fraldarius. His eyes blanked out, empty as the spell came to effect. Hubert did not need to do this. He could kill Fraldarius right there. But he wanted this. He needed to hear how fragile their ‘love’ is. No one could love Ferdinand like Hubert did.

Fraldarius' clarity returned, leaping away from Hubert. He looked around, immediately grasping some sort of context.

“Say, Fraldarius. Remind me again how much you love Ferdinand?”

_I -–ve you Fe---. With you, I can love again._

_I can’t believe I’m saying this but I lo--you too, F--di--nd._

“What are you talking about? Love? I don’t even know the guy!” Fraldarius raised his sword; his only intention was to kill. He didn’t know what was going on but the look on his face meant he was sure Hubert was an enemy. Fraldarius had always been quick at recovery.

Hubert had on a satisfied smirk.

“This is where we say goodbye, Fraldarius,” Hubert sent a miasma spell towards the swordmaster, followed by a dark spikes spell. He watched as Fraldarius bled out, his eyes angry even till his last breath. But Hubert made sure that Ferdinand was not his last thought.

Ferdinand was his alone. Nothing will come between them ever again.


End file.
